1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of stitching component elements of road vehicle tires.
The present invention is particularly suitable for producing the second stage assemblies of radial tires, to which specific reference is made in the following description purely by way of example, and for assembling first stage to second stage assemblies.
2. Background Information
According to European Patent Application publication no. 0540048 filed by the present Applicant, a radial tire is produced by forming the second stage assembly of the tire on the inner surface of a toroidal body; separately forming the first stage assembly of the tire on inner rings supporting the bead portions of the first stage assembly; placing the first stage assembly inside the toroidal body and on the inner surface of the second stage assembly; forming the sidewalls of the tire, which are placed on the first stage assembly; and assembling annular walls for connecting the toroidal body and inner rings and so forming a mold suitable for use as a curing mold.